If You're Not the One
by darklover
Summary: This is a one shot song fic, set sometime in season 7. Spike is alone in his basement and hears a song that reminds him of what he feels for Buffy.R/R please.


****

Disclaimer: Sorry you guys but in reality I don't own these characters Joss and co do. I do not own the lyrics to If you're not the one, Daniel Bedingfield and associates do so don't sue.

****

Summary: Sometime in season 7. This is a one time shot song fic. Spike is in his cot, and he hears a song. Just read it ok?

****

Feedback: Reviews are so welcome. I want to know what you think! Sorry if this is lame, this is my first song fic btw. I heard this song and I just had to write something about it. Please no flames.

Spike walked down the stairs to the basement. It had been a night full of training the SITS. He was getting tired of those girls, they were really annoying with all their giggling. He felt bad for Buffy who was stuck with the responsibility of protecting them. It was obvious upon her face, that she was getting tired. It wasn't fair for her to be the one who had to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, she had dealt with enough apocalypses as it is.

Spike settled onto his cot, he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Images of the slayer filled his mind. Her beautiful golden hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked through the cemetery. Her walk ever so graceful, her body alert and poised to attack in any moment if evil presented it self.

The image changed to Buffy kissing him. The kiss was intense, Buffy pulled away from him gasping and saying, "I love you."

Spike awoke and swore, "Bloody hell." 

He hated having dreams of the Slayer. It was just a reminder of something he could never have. She could never love a monster like him. But then he remembered what she had said a couple of months ago, she believed in him and that had meant to him the whole world. Her belief in him had gotten him through what the First had put him through.

Spike stood got up from his cot and looked around the basement. He couldn't stand thinking, he was not going to brood like that sod of a sire of his. He looked through the stuff in the basement. 

"Look what we got here," he said to himself, as he pulled out a radio from the a pile of clothes.

He wondered if it worked, this would certainly keep his mind of things he thought. He turned the knob so that the radio was on. The radio did work indeed. There was some song on that Spike didn't know of. He went back to his cot, and put the radio beside him, so that he could listen to it. The song finished and then the DJ starting talking, "Here's the next song by popular request, "If you're not the One", by Daniel Bedingfield."

Spike snorted, let's see how good this song is, he thought.

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all 

Spike groaned as he heard the first verse of the song. "I'm going to chance the soddin' station," he said, but his hand didn't move to change the station. For some unexplained reason he continued to listen to the song.

__

I never know what the future brings but I know you are here with me now We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with... 

The song reminded him of how he felt for Buffy. God, how much he wanted her to be his. He loved her so damned much, it hurt.

__

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

With, each verse the more he related to the song. Why didn't she want him? Why couldn't they be together? The thoughts entered his mind. You know the bloody answer you wanker, his mind answered.

__

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? 

He felt his heart ache, as he thought of Buffy. She was his existence, without her he would be dust. He knew it was wrong to feel the way he did about the Slayer, but it was impossible to stop those feelings. He loved her whether it was right or wrong.

__

I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I pray in you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life

__

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right And though I can't be with you tonight You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way I can stay in your arms?

After the song finished, Spike turned off the radio. Instead of the radio keeping his mind off things, it had made him think even more of the Slayer. He was lost in thoughts about her. Stupid song he, thought. That song said every question and wish he had. This was going to be a long night, he thought grimly.


End file.
